


Two things that are timeless

by demigodslove4ever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun Being an Asshole, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Chanbaek Smut, Complicated Relationships, Confused Park Chanyeol, Eventual Smut, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Not What It Looks Like, Oneshot, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Siren!Baekhyun, Sirens, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, Vampire Park Chanyeol, Vampire!Chanyeol, Why Did I Write This?, but meh~, could be a story, gonna stop now, like a bit?, like wtf is going on confused Park Chanyeol, maybe no tho, only a bit tho, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodslove4ever/pseuds/demigodslove4ever
Summary: Hear this song and fall,it's your decision if you want to fall in love or in a deep slumber...~~~*~~~Where Chanyeol finds his mate but luck isn't in his favor...





	Two things that are timeless

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay so I know that I should write Obsession but I just wrote this on whim and now It's here? I originally just thought of posting it on my aff acc but that is being a bitch so I did it here? 
> 
> This is most likely just going to be a one shot but if enough people tell me that they want to know what happens then I will continue this,, plausible though because I still need to write Obsession and my life's been hectic af but yeah... we'll see~
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Anyways,, almost forgot! Some words used do have different meaning to what they mean now because well, Chanyeol is a vampire and he talks old and aslo I need a good excuse to find medieval words... keke~
> 
> Enjoy!!!! (i swear i'll update obsession okay~)

Time is an unfair thing.

Everyone, Chanyeol muses, must have said this once in their life. They must have used a bit more colorful language, emotions hindering them from speaking with a clean twist to their words and anger at the time making their articulation aberrant, but Chanyeol is sure that every “existing” thing might have said so, at least once. He finds this idea comical and sometimes he questions his sense of humor solely on these reasons but he admits that now, time is not at all unfair, but ruthless.

Time has said to be double-sided, one face beautiful as it seems to stop when you are doing something you like, or with someone you like, it could be kind and let some wounds heal and ruins to be forgotten. The other side is deadly and as stated before as Chanyeol, ruthless, when you are doing something you hate, or when the harsh realities of society kick in and you can’t meet that someone special, it is cruel when it passes by so swiftly and you can’t do anything about a ruin. 

Being a timeless thing, he had experienced it all, and to be honest he owes a great deal to time. For being both, a kind thing to grant him forever and a wicked thing for just the same. Chanyeol laughs internally at that and remembers a second time how absolutely bad his sense of humor is. He has been alive for such a long time now that he knows not be a catastrophist unlike his young naive self, back many years ago. 

 

“Everyone,” came a shout from the stage at the far north of where Chanyeol was siting playing a clean game of cards, or rather pretending to. Everyone turned their head to where a man was present in a clean and crisp suit but definitely not one from a renowned tailor as Chanyeol could see the broken seam strings from where he was sitting. But he ensured himself that no one else could so he guessed it didn’t matter. 

“Wait no more! Our main star of the evening is going to perform right now.” The guy shouts in the microphone and it is like a physical assault to Chanyeol’s sensitive ears but he tries his best to pretend it doesn’t has any effect on him, just like the rest of the dumb humans. Chanyeol wasn’t especially hungry that night, the sole reason he was with humans this late at night, and a club at that, patiently playing with incompetent players as filthy humans. So, basically Chanyeol disregards the fact that he thinks that it is the fault of the humans and not his own that he uses his mind reading ability to win every time. 

 

As per the human norm to follow the herd his eyes remain fixated at the stage too and he still smiles to this day as he remembers at what a great thing he did finally centuries into his existence. 

 

Chanyeol remembers the whole scene as if it happened yesterday and maybe it had been, who knows time when it comes to a timeless being like him. He remembers the almost hundred year old, dirty red curtains and the most beautiful thing Chanyeol had ever seen in his whole existence comes into sight.

Now, don’t get Chanyeol wrong, he is saying the truth when he says that nothing was more beautiful than the boy he saw on stage that night. In all his 3 centuries of existence, he had never seen anyone that beautiful. The boy was wearing a black suit with golden bands at the collars and the sleeves and Chanyeol was shocked to see it absolutely dust free. He wondered briefly how that was possible but the beautiful face screamed at him and grabbed his attention back. The boy had natural black hair but Chanyeol thought that any color would suit the empyrean boy. His features were soft but sharp, his body looked hypnotic to Chanyeol and for a few moment his mind went blank, even his super-fast brain was unable to keep with the amount of thoughts that flew around his mind as soon as he laid his eyes upon the slight but noticeable dip in the waist-line giving the boy a very minor detail of hourglass figure which wouldn’t be noticeable to the others eyeing him like prey but was Chanyeol different from them, then? No, not really but that was sure going to change really fast. 

 

The boy started singing at the exact moment and everything stopped for Chanyeol. His dead heart felt like it was beating again at the nonpareil voice, the soulful voice waking up emotions in Park Chanyeol, something the said person thought no one would even try let alone ever succeed in doing so. Something the said person wouldn’t even expect anyone to try but here is this absolute stranger that with his eyes closed the entire time and singing was opening Chanyeol’s closed rust ridden doors of his heart without even a proper key but a hairpin. It isn’t supposed to be like this but Chanyeol doesn’t mind it one bit. The absolutely mesmerizing voice flowed everywhere and the echoes were heard in the acoustic room as no one dared to even breathe so as to not disturb the utmost feeling of placidity the voice was bringing.  
The man still hadn’t opened his eyes and Chanyeol was in a moment of anguish due to the yearning curiosity he felt to just see what color those pair of eyes would have, and Chanyeol thought of the different color eyes the Sui-generis man could possibly have and was a bit put off when he found his mind was doing no justice. He just had to wait and see. 

 

The boy was belting out high notes now and Chanyeol’s ears absorbed the voice like they were the purest form of ambrosia and Chanyeol wanted to just consume more of it till he sets himself ablaze. Right at that moment Chanyeol doesn’t even hear the buzzing of the thoughts that he usually hears when around so many people. The serene voice overcomes Chanyeol’s every sense and he couldn’t be more intrigued. The melody carries on and Chanyeol noticed how the singing was making it hard to hear what the singer himself was thinking about even when he tried concentrated.

_‘Interesting~’_ Chanyeol thought and resumed staring at the splendorous man. The voice was gradually fading as the song was coming to end and Chanyeol noticed how actually pleasantly breathy the voice was, making him even more hooked to the spellbinding man.  
The song ended and Chanyeol had already forgotten the lyrics to the song and basically forgotten everything else because at that exact moment the magnificent man opened his eyes and Chanyeol was locked into place by two blue eyes staring at him with an unfathomable expression in them. The crowd cheered and all Chanyeol could do was suck in an unnecessary breath as the man didn’t do anything but kept staring at him and Chanyeol was stupefied at how an ordinary man could render a being like Chanyeol helpless or more importantly could have blue eyes.

The blue eyes were the last string, the dead heart in Chanyeol’s chest was beating again at full pace and Chanyeol could hear the erratic rhythm, the stranger smirked then a little, eyes still locking Chanyeol in place and briefly he wondered if the breath-taking stranger could hear his heartbeat too but then the next second he was dismissing the idea.  
The stranger bowed then and Chanyeol stopped breathing altogether as his instincts narrowed down to one. The stranger wasn’t downwind now and Chanyeol nose was assaulted with the sweetest smell. The entrancing stranger smelled absolute delicious. Chanyeol feels his eyes change from dark brown to silver but still unexpectedly the stranger resumes the staring contest without even blinking in shock. All Chanyeol could think of was to taste the blood of the stranger then, taste the metallic thing on his tongue, play with the neck too probably. 

Now this was the strangest thing he had ever come across with. Chanyeol wasn’t thirsty, he knew he could go on for another week or so without tasting another drop of blood but everything was now screaming at Chanyeol to just bite the stranger, drink his blood. It was the oddest thing but Chanyeol didn’t care. He wanted the stranger and he wanted him right then.

The applause stops and just as swiftly as he had come on stage, he was going away. Chanyeol jumped up from his seat, ignoring the thoughts along the way of him being pathetic or how they expected someone to get up. He hurriedly wakes to the back door and Chanyeol sees him, the stranger waiting for him and the smell is unbearable now. Chanyeol’s appetency too great to ignore. 

 

The stranger is staring at him again, with the piercing most luminous eyes he had seen, also the fact that it were the only pair of blue eyes he had seen. Everything of the stranger was inviting him in, calling Chanyeol to get closer and he did. He was pressing the stranger up to the wall behind not even a second after. Chanyeol didn’t care anymore of any other thing. The stranger gasped at the contact and Chanyeol’s silver eyes flared. 

“Who are you?” Chanyeol managed to ask because no way this was a normal human, humans aren’t supposed to be like the boy trapped between his arms and the wall. Humans aren’t supposed to have such kind of beauty. 

“Byun Baekhyun,” the stranger replied easily, Chanyeol was overcome with shock, never had he seen a human react this way before because Chanyeol was sure the boy had seen the change in color of his eyes and even now when the boy is literally trapped with nowhere to go, he was smirking!  
The audacity! 

“Aren’t you scared? Of what I could do with you.” Chanyeol all but growled out however surprisingly the stranger – Baekhyun – only smirked even more.

“Why would I be scared?” Baekhyun smiled in a mocking manner and Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, the boy didn’t know what Chanyeol could do. Baekhyun leaned a bit forward as to whisper something in Chanyeol’s ear which was not at all needed because Chanyeol’s senses were on overload however it was much appreciated by his body. “What if I want you to do the thing you want to do?”

And for the second time that day Chanyeol sucks in a breath he doesn’t need. He watches with utmost focus as the mystifying boy leans his head to one side and closes his eyes, baring his neck and Chanyeol is confused, perplexed beyond the meaning of the word but he doesn’t think twice and nuzzles the throbbing vein with his nose before slowly kissing the area and sinking his teeth in. 

Chanyeol remembers hearing a breathy sigh as he sinks his teeth in and everything after that is a blur because the blood is the sweetest he had ever tasted. He wants more and more and he leaves Baekhyun’s hands to grip the waist to have better access to the sweetest thing. Chanyeol registers somewhere in the back of mind that this is not supposed to taste so great. It just can’t. It felt like his greatest addiction and Chanyeol didn’t want to let go so he finally stopped and painfully wrenched away so as to stop himself. He looked at the boy and saw him looking at him back with his captivating blue eyes already. 

Baekhyun didn’t look fazed at all, this didn’t make sense, he was sure he had just drunk more than he should have and a normal human shouldn’t be even standing straight, let alone look at him with such a fierce gaze.

 

Unless…

 

“Satiated Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks and Chanyeol frowns, did he tell the stranger his name? He remembers he didn’t so he pushes the boy against the wall a second time and this time more forcefully.

“What are you?” Chanyeol says, voice barely audible but he knows the boy has heard him because there was a smirk present now. 

“I’m a Siren. Nice to meet you.” Chanyeol stepped back as somebody had pushed him in the chest. Baekhyun was full of harmless mirth though and Chanyeol partly thought that maybe the boy was being simply playful but something told him that he was indeed telling the truth.

“And do you know what?” Baekhyun spoke again, grabbing Chanyeol’s attention. Baekhyun came forward a bit and even though at this point all Chanyeol wanted to do was run away, he stood his ground. Baekhyun came closer and faintly brushed his lips against Chanyeol’s neck to which Chanyeol shuddered.

He felt a burn on his neck a few seconds then and hastily opened his eyes wide in the thought of the worse. Baekhyun was smirking and Chanyeol knew, what he was thinking was true. He looked at Baekhyun’s neck and sees a rose in black ink as if seared onto the skin exactly where he had bitten Baekhyun and he knows. The worst thing that could possibly happen was happening and Chanyeol could do nothing about it.

“We’re soulmates.” Baekhyun says with a smile and Chanyeol was loosing consciousness then.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, let me know if you want more by writing in the comments and one more thing : EXO IS FINALLY COMING BACK Y'ALL!!! LIKE FINALLY!! UGH~ I AM SO EXCITED!!!!
> 
> that being said~ I just made a twitter and tumblr~ Follow me there! no pressure :p ;)
> 
> [Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/Demigodslove4e1)   
>  [Tumblr!!](https://demigodslove4ever.tumblr.com/)


End file.
